In general, a display device includes a panel (base material) fixed to a vertical wall surface and an engagement member removably attached to a front surface of this panel. A plurality of engagement parts are formed on the front surface of the panel in a vertical relation with a predetermined space. The engagement member includes a main body part and an engagement part disposed at the main body part. The engagement part is removably engaged with selected one of the engagement parts. Owing to the foregoing arrangement, the engagement member is removably connected to the panel at a desired position (see Patent Documents 1 through 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. S60-97064
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-55573
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-230084